Spice!
by BLunatic
Summary: Sugar, spice, and everything nice...was not what made up Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And Amu found herself dealing with a wolf in sheep's clothing. //Amuto//


**S**_P_IC**E**_!_

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Note: This is an alternate universe fic that still retains the same principles of their school. Meaning, they still have their titles. Also, rating may be raised in later chapters. You will surely be alerted. Anything in parenthesis is NOT an author's note.**

* * *

Her name is _**H**__inamori __**A**__mu_.

**Alter ego: **Aki

**A**_m_u.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Look this way!"

The pink haired girl walked down the hall, bag slung over her shoulder, back straight, and all attention directed at her. Their whispers were not unheard by her, but her facade persona refused to reply to their pleas.

"Isn't that Hinamori-san? She looks cool, doesn't she?" One girl whispered behind her hand to her friend as they watched the said girl walk by.

"Oh, I don't know one person who doesn't admire her. She's, like, the example of what we _all _should be!" Her friend replied as together, they stared at Amu's broad-looking back.

'_I just want to get to class quietly…'_

"Ne, ne, isn't that Hinamori?" An upperclassman boy asked as he motioned his head towards her. His friend punched him in the rib playfully and replied, "Yeah! Seriously. Who doesn't know her? Especially with her position as a Guardian."

_**Slam.**_

"Hinamori~!"

_'As if this day could get any louder…'_

Amu's pace quickened and her body tensed, trying to outrun the soccer team captain. Alas, note the word _'trying'_.

"It's Kukai!"

" _'ey_, Souma, wazz_ap_?" His fellow grade mates greeted with a lifted hand and grins. Kukai returned them with the same gestures and replied,

"Kind'a busy here, guys. But, we'll talk more after I wipe the soccer field with your butts in the afternoon." The red head laughed, causing the other boys to retort friendly, "Yeah, we'd like to see you try!" Kukai walked over, distracted from his original task, and took one of the boys in a headlock, "I could take you all on!"

The upperclassmen laughed as they joked around a bit more. Underclassmen watched from afar, blushing from such brotherly love the boys had.

'_Ugh. I should just get to class.'_

_Tug._

Amu gulped and turned around to see Kukai holding the back of her shirt's collar, wearing the same grin he wore whenever he physically trained her (_Oh my, that sounds wrong_).

"Don't think I've forgot about you."

"No, Kukai! I need to get to class this time!" The pink haired girl squirmed frantically. This was so embarrassing; the boy had picked her up under his arm like she was just a couple of textbooks. "Let me go! Hey! Are you listening!?" But, all Kukai did was continue walking, whistling the whole time.

Maybe he really did think he was carrying textbooks.

* * *

**A**_k_i.

**To: Nadeshiko**

**From: Aki**

**Subject: IDUNWANNADOTHIS**

This is stupid. Y do I haf 2 do this? Sry bout tlking chatspeak cause its hrd 2 get dressed and txt the same time.

_Beep._

**To: Aki**

**From: Nadeshiko**

**Subject: Aww.**

It's not that bad. Why should we let all that chocolate go to waste? We'll be eating it for the next few months at snack time. Besides, you look handsome, Aki. C;

_Beep._

**To: Nadeshiko**

**From: Aki**

**Subject: Lolicons?!**

You're putting us in danger (yes, receiving chocolates is more dangerous than you think) just for CHOCOLATE? And I'm well aware that I look fine because of all these girls staring at me. Also, I'm worried about Taki-chan. We don't know whose going to go after him.

_Beep._

**To: Aki**

**From: Nadeshiko**

**Subject: Honestly**

Who wouldn't put a friend in danger just for chocolate? Ohoho, just kidding. …Girls are staring at you? Oh my. I have to do something about that. Don't worry about Taki-chan. Who I'm worried about is you. And you mean _'going after HER'_, right?

_Beep._

**To: Nadeshiko**

**From: Aki**

**Subject: Ugh…**

Uh, normal people? I can't help worry about Taki-chan. And yeah. I meant 'her'. *cough*

_He_ secured the Goth belt around _his_ waist, adjusted _his _sleeves, fixed _his _blue, pin covered tie, and pulled up _his_ striped socks. _He_ then tied his combat boots and tucked the last strands of pink hair under his jet black wig. Messing up his hair to suit _his_ appearance more, _he_ sighed and practiced expressions in front of the mirror.

The _boy_ then narrowed _his _gold eyes.

…_Ready._

"Look! Isn't that Aki!?" A girl whispered to her friend, who was new at the school. Her friend tilted her head to the side and said, "Who?" The girl gasped and blinked as if her friend had three heads, "You don't know?"

"…Whose class is he in? I dont remember ever seeing him here before…" An intelligent boy asked as he pushed up his thick, large glasses. He watched Aki with suspicious eyes. All Aki did was ignore the comment and continued walking.

"Who cares? He's so cute!" A nearby girl retorted as her clique nodded in agreement. The boy and his friend's rolled their eyes and continued reading their magazines.

"I wonder how old he is?" A sempai wondered aloud as her friends, both girls and boys, nodded in agreement. A male sempai leaned on the rail of an open window and said, "Well, I always see him hanging around Kukai, yet I don't think he's our age. Is he older?" A female sempai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I bet not! He's totally got to be younger. Do you see how short he is? I find it so cute!" She giggled as she did a spin, causing her best friend to sweat drop. "You shotacon…"

_H e l p._

Amu thought as she felt herself sweat. The stares were too much. Thank kami-sama she wore deodorant, no matter how embarrassing it is to say that. The comments weren't so quiet, and it only made Amu even more nervous. She thought she'd be used to it by now, considering both sides (_the lone wolf Joker and the mysterious golden-eye boy_) gathered so much attention.

But, she's not.

"Why do I have to do this?" Amu grumbled as scratched her scalp, not very relieving because of the fact she was wearing a wig. Kukai grinned innocently and held a thumbs up in a manner much like Yaya's,

"Cause it's _Valentine's Day_!"

"…What does that have anything to do with me?" The cross dressed girl asked, trying to hide her anger. Kukai was a nice boy, but sometimes, pushed her to the most ridiculous things. In the end, she always thanked him for it. This time, she wasn't so sure.

"E-excuse me…" A small voice came from behind them.

'_Aki' _turned around, her face immediately changed from an angry one to one of an cool, aloof boy.

"Yes?" Amu asked politely, despite having a cool expression and scowling mouth. She played the opposite of Tadase's character, who was a King (not a _Prince_) with a strong voice and bossy attitude; _'Aki' _was the mysterious prince who was cool and calm. Like in shoujo manga.

"P-please accept this." The girl said bravely as she bowed, offering a bag of chocolates that certainly looked homemade. People in the hallway stopped what they were doing, and the chatters turned into murmurs as they watched what _'Aki' _would do.

…

…

Amu smiled (_one similar to Nagehiko's, who, in fact, taught her_) and accepted the bag. _'He' _lifted her small hand and kissed it,

"Thank you."

Suddenly, the hall was erupted with squeals as more girls grew braver and also offered their gifts to Aki. The girl whose hand Amu had kissed was on the floor. She had fainted from the unexpected gesture, and her friends were trying to help her back up. Kukai grinned with triumph, not suspecting _'Aki'_s plot to kill him after everything was over and done with.

But, candy collecting was halted when the school bell's ring echoed through the hallways. With disappointed sighs, many girls had muttered promises to give the Valentine's Day gift later, and shoved it into their pockets before walking to their classrooms.

'_Aki'_- Ah, well, Amu sighed as she tossed the last few presents into the black trash bag Kukai was holding open.

"Wow~ee, I can't wait to see what you get as a girl." The red head laughed as he tied a knot on the bag. Amu rolled her eyes and swatted the back of his head. "Shut up. You should do some work once in a while, too." He pouted.

"I'm doing work. Just because I don't look as good as Tadase or Nagehiko at being a girl (_but still look pretty damn good_) doesn't mean I don't have other talents that would help in our side jobs." Kukai rambled as he crossed his arms and huffed.

The pink haired girl stared, blinking expectantly, "And that is…?"

…

…

Kukai just let out a loud laugh and marched off, ushering her to follow after. Amu rolled her eyes and then shook her head, following after.

"…You didn't tell me how you were helping."

* * *

"YAY! Chocolate!" Yaya cried out as she tackled the bag. Kukai snorted and pulled it away from the girl's prying hands, "No, this is Amu's share." The brunette girl huffed and turned away, retorting,

"That's so unfair. I mean, I don't even have a _QUARTER_ of what _SHE'S_ got!" She emphasized _'she' _quite clearly.

"Now, now, Yaya-chan, don't be so selfish."

Nadeshiko was sitting on a plush, striped chair sipping traditional tea. She was smiling gracefully, tilting her head to the side innocently (well, appears innocent, at most).

**The Queen (King) of Cross Dressers **(_Which Amu doesn't know 'she' is really a 'he'…All she knows is that Nadeshiko has a twin, who is in fact Nadeshiko himself, but she doesn't notice- WELL, it's a confusing matter that will be fully explained later…Hopefully_?)

Amu's face changed drastically from a tired one to an enthusiastic one. She let out a cheerful laugh,

"It's okay, Nadeshiko. I don't like sweets as much as she does, anyway."

Yaya and Kukai made a face in perfect unison. The pig tailed girl crossed his arms, "Ooooh, she only makes that face for Nadeshiko!" The other boy's face scrunched up playfully as he shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled, "Yeah, and she doesn't even know that Nadeshiko's really a-"

_**THWACK!**_

"Ow!" Kukai hissed as he rolled around on the floor, nursing the wound on his head. Nadeshiko's hand was still outstretched from throwing the tea cup that had smashed into pieces on contact. She finished the sentence,

"I'm really a wonderful dancer?"

Amu and Yaya tilted their heads to the side and stared at the other two questioningly. The wounded boy held up a hand and waved it. "Yeah, yeah, that's what I really meant." He tried his best to hide the sarcasm in his voice. The traditional _'girl' _smiled and nodded.

"Why, thank you, Kukai."

The pink haired girl missed all the negative emotions on the queen's face and laughed. Kukai coughed uncomfortably and looked away. "Ha ha ha…" The boy stiffened and shut up when Nadeshiko sent another look.

"Hello?"

Amu's face turned red at the moment she heard the voice. She whipped her head around to see a blonde girl with slightly curly hair, dressed up in princess-Lolita clothing of lace and pearls.

**T**_a_da**s**_e_.

**Alter Ego: T**_a_ki

"Tada-…Taki-chan!" The Joker immediately corrected herself. _'Taki' _chuckled and tilted _'her' _head to the side, finding the behavior cute.

"Aki-kun."

Amu laughed sheepishly and pulled off her black wig, forgetting she had it on. But, the itching sensation washed over her and she started scratching her scalp frantically. "Ugh…Wigs."

"I understand how you feel." _'Taki' _said as _'her' _female voice slowly turned into a more masculine one (That still had a feminine touch). _'She' _pulled off her wig, revealing his blonde short hair. He pulled off his Lolita clothes (Which was harder than it looked) and put on his regular male uniform. Amu decided she'll change later.

The Guardians spread the chocolate on the table, each putting dividers around their piles. 'Taki's and 'Aki's were close to each other.

"Argh! Once again, 'Taki' and 'Aki' have more than we do." Yaya sobbed playfully as she pointed at the huge piles of chocolate. Though, her pile as a boy wasn't a bad amount either. Nadeshiko giggled and picked up a box of Amu's (or 'Aki's) chocolates.

"My, my. You haven't went out as a girl today, yet, mm? Or at least long enough to get chocolates, right?" The purple haired girl looked up thoughtfully, "I wonder how much you'll get as 'Amu'."

The said girl blushed and looked away, "I-I doubt it."

Suddenly, Kukai wrapped an arm around Tadase and grinned, "Ooooh? What's this look the King is making?" He asked teasingly as he poked the blonde's face, who blushed in turn. "I-I'm not…" Yaya gasped and put on her detective clothes, "Ehhh? Is Tadase-kun going to give Amu-chi a gift? Hmmmm?"

Amu's blush reached a whole new level, and she felt her whole body become numb with excitement. Though, she couldn't help but feel bad that Tadase was being poked too much. Nadeshiko chuckled,

"Aren't you popular? Did you know?" Her best friend inched in closer and whispered into her ear, "That Taki and Aki is the cutest would-be couple around school?" The girl couldn't help but laugh when the Joker's face turned even redder.

"…R-r-really?"

"Come on, Tadase, tell us~" Kukai laughed teasingly as he and the Ace inched closer towards the King, who was now cornered. Yaya echoed the Jack, with a mysterious glint in her eyes, "Tell us~"

* * *

"Utau, I'm already the age where dressing like a girl is clearly noticeable." Ikuto muttered irritably as he shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking off in a direction different from his blonde little sister. He felt his eye twitch when he could hear the footsteps behind him trying to catch up.

"It looks fine, Ikuto…" Utau mumbled as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a magazine _MALICE__**&**__ANGE_. Interesting fashions were on the cover, but the writing didn't even reach his acknowledgement. She flipped through the pages before stepping in his path and blocking him off. "See this person?"

The blue haired boy blinked. It was a picture of black hair (supposed) boy, wearing a Gothic butler suit. He (_or she_) wasn't smiling, unlike the other models in the picture.

"Model: Aki?"

"Yeah- Actually, wait. I'm not sure if Aki's a girl or a boy..." Utau added quietly, "I hope a boy…"

"Huh…" Aki looked quite familiar.

"Here, look at this person." Utau pointed to the blonde (_supposed_) girl next to _'Aki'_, sitting on a red velvet chair and dressed in white, lace Lolita clothing. She was smiling.

"Model: TaDAH?" Tadah? As in, _'Ta-dah!' _and you reveal something like a project you've been working on for days or a wedding dress or something? And then watch the spectator feign amusement?

"Guess the gender."

He had to squint.

"…Girl?"

"Wrong."

Ikuto frowned and spun around in his heels, desperate to run away from his little sister. Seriously? That was a boy? Now that he looked at it, he could see the shape of the model's face was a tad masculine, but that was pretty much it. He also looked familiar…Much more familiar.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"He's younger, Utau, it's understandable."

"But, still! You _HAVE _to get this job." And it looked like she wasn't going to give him a choice, either. Ikuto would not admit defeat. _**No way**_. Not after that disgusting incident last time. It still sent shivers down his spine.

"Hell. **No**." He tried to sound final, but his sister wouldn't give in either. Two stubborn siblings equals endless fighting.

"Take the damn job."

"Last time I took a damn job got me a stalker and almost molested. Thank the heavens Nikaidou saved me from that (despite having to deal with a WHOLE half a year of being teased by him), but I can't imagine having any grimy hands on me again." Ikuto growled in irritation directed more so to the stalker and Nikaidou rather than his sister.

"Well, now you know how girls feel."

_Pause._

Ow.

Guilt.

…

"Fine. Whatever."

Great.

Now he has to prepare himself for a whole lot of irritating jokes and teasing from Nikaidou.

**Whoop.**

_Dee._

Doo.

* * *

"Wow, in five minutes, you already got ten boxes of chocolate _AND _as Amu, not the alter ego." Nadeshiko commented with a smile as she put her own gifts into her bag. Amu sighed and stared at the sweets, "But, since I received all these chocolates, I have to eat every single one of them." The pony tailed girl blinked questioningly and asked, "Why?"

"Well…" The Joker smiled, "I know when I give chocolates, I want the person receiving them to eat it and think how it good it tastes. And I know that others feel the same way when they give their chocolate, so I'm going to eat every single one of them, even if it kills me!" …Which it probably will. She might turn diabetic.

The Queen stared at Amu before giggling, causing Amu to blush.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing…" Nadeshiko paused and changed the subject, "Actually, I just remembered. You have a photo shoot today, right? As a matter of fact, aren't you leaving soon?" Amu stopped at the realization and hissed in annoyance, "Oh, that's right…Blah. That kind of thing doesn't suit me, but," The violet haired cross dresser blinked at looked at the Joker expectantly.

With hidden happiness, she finished, "it's fun. I love it."

Nadeshiko smiled back and replied, "Mm. It might be a similar feeling on how I feel when I dance." She (_or rather, he_) lifted a hand, making graceful movements. "When I get up on stage and I see the faces the audience makes, all the practices makes it worth it."

The golden eyed girl stared at Nadeshiko with pure adoration. Noticing this, the Queen giggled and added, "It's hard to explain, thus harder to understand, but I'm sure you get an idea of what I'm saying. Ah! I just made it more confusing, haven't I?"

The two girls (_uh…rather, a girl and a boy_) laughed in unison.

"Are you ready to leave, Hinamori-san?"

Amu looked up to see Tadase as his alter ego; dressed in his princess Lolita clothing, adorned with a variety of cute accessories, and the long, curly hair of the wig covered with ribbons and pearl hairpins. _'Taki' _smiled and tilted her head to the side.

The pink haired girl blushed a deep red, "Ah! Sorry, uhm, I'll go get ready. Be out in a minute!" She dashed away towards the bathrooms. She stepped onto the tiled floor and in front of the mirror, fixing her wig. As she changed into her alter ego's clothes, she paused midway and blinked.

"…Wait. If I react to Tadase in girl's clothes…"

…

"Does that mean there's something wrong with me?!"

* * *

"Over here, Ikuto!" Utau tugged on his arm. Ikuto knew if he was a doll, his arm would have been pulled out of his socket. Ah, the life of a doll must be fun. Just…Sitting around all day…No actual free will…Being forced to do stuff with no say whatsoever…Wow. He had so many similarities to a doll.

"…_Royauté_?" He muttered as he looked at the intricate logo. There was a large screen above it, show casing their talent; from pop/rock star music videos to backstage footage of models. His sister folded her arms and smiled, bordering on smirk.

"Yep. I don't work in this company, though one day, I hope to get in there fair and square."

That's right. Utau works in Easter, a rival company who also has many well known music artists working in their industry. Royauté and Easter have always been known to clash with each other, but neither stoop down to mudslinging and etc. But, it is rumored that there are the rare occasions of fights between workers of Royauté and workers of Easter.

"The celebrities here are always kind. I know for sure when there are any fights, it's Easter who starts them." She continued but stopped herself. For all she knew, some kind of paparazzi was nearby and writing every little word she was saying and about to say. "Let's go in."

They stepped through the automatic doors to be comforted by the cold air of the air conditioner. Clean and neat, the place was covered in warm colors but still retaining a modern tone. Everyone looked so professional.

"Oh my, I didn't know you looked so cute in cat ears."

A man with light caramel colored hair was hugging a raven haired boy wearing the said cat cars. A blonde girl, with facial similarities to the man, tried to pry the young man's grip from her friend.

"Tsuka- President, please let go of Aki. We have a photo shoot to do." The girl said. Was his ears playing tricks on him? Ikuto could've sworn that girl sounded like a boy at first.

The President kept his death grip on the boy when he turned his attention toward the siblings. It was odd. The young man didn't _'take notice of them'_, but he turned to them as if he knew they were going to walk in that very moment.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun and Utau. It's good to see you."

Utau nodded in acknowledgment and pushed Ikuto forward, "Thanks for letting him work here, Amakawa-san." The said man shook his head, "No, no, call me Tsukasa. And it's no problem." Tsukasa's grip on the boy loosened for a bit, but enough to be escaped from.

"Ah, yes, introductions." Tsukasa clapped, and immediately the boy and girl stepped forward. It seemed both as if he was completely prepared and that he didn'' want to waste time. "This young boy is Aki." Utau held out her hand to him with unmanageable excitement. Aki took the offer and shook hands with her. "This young girl is Taki." Otherwise known as _'Tadah'_, but she didn't offer to shake hands with them. All she did was stare at the Tsukiyomis with chestnut eyes glazed with suspicion.

"Aki, please show Ikuto the way to the changing rooms." Tsukasa stated before turning to Utau with a smile on his face, "And thank you, Utau. I'll call you later to show his progress."

Any more of the conversation was much to far to be heard by the older brother. Despite his good ears, this _'Aki' _person was walking way too fast out hearing range. It's not like Ikuto couldn't keep up (_that sounds a tad egoistic_), but it's more so the other boy seemed to refuse to walk next to him.

Both seemed reluctant to start a conversation, but finally, Aki spoke.

"Have you ever worn girl's clothes?"

He had stopped and turned around, his piercing golden eyes looking at the older boy as if he could see through them. Ikuto took this moment to analyze the boy's facial features; feminine yet strong eyes, a round shaped face, pale lips. The model was most likely a girl, but much too good at acting like a guy.

With a grunt, the blue haired boy replied, "Yes."

A smirk tugged on Aki's lips. "No need to be embarrassed." And he turned around to continue the leading.

Silence once again consumed the two.

They passed rooms that were separated by color and style, one filled with pink lace dresses and another filled with black buckled pants. It seems the style range reached farther than just Gothic and Lolita.

Finally, they reached a large room with black and grey stripes and white furniture. Three words that described the place? Clean, neat, and modern. On the side were two dressing rooms, covered with a velvet red curtain.

Aki seemed to not want to waste time more than that President did. He said no idle chatter and got straight to the point.

"That's where you will change." Aki said as he picked up the girl clothes off the couch and handed them to Ikuto, "And this is what you'll change into."

…Yay.

"Anyway," The model continued, "I'll be changing in the other room next to you, so if you're comfortable enough, feel free to ask any questions." He picked up his own clothes and walked into the dressing room casually, leaving the blue haired boy as quickly as they entered the room.

Ikuto sighed and looked down at his clothes. Grudgingly, he carried himself to the dressing room and pulled the curtain closed. He slipped the dress on, tying the ribbons and pulling up his stockings. With his platform shoes, it added to his already tall height, making him more like a model. He zippered himself up and placed on his wig, similar to his regular hairstyle only with extensions. Finished, he exited and assumed Aki was done.

"Hey, Aki-"

Pulling the curtain opened, he saw a pink haired girl in nothing but a bra and her underwear.

…

_Beep._

_Beep._

**Information received.**

"_**EYAAAAAAAAH**_!"

And it wasn't Ikuto screaming.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry the ending seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish it before I left. This is our second story in our Shugo Chara debut. Twelve pages! To those who are waiting for _**King Me! **_to be updated, don't worry. We're getting on that. And to anyone who also reads our Naruto stories, I apologize but there is a low chance of those getting updated…

**Here's the preview quote:**

"**Now that I know you're a girl, that changes everything." Ikuto said with a smirk. Out of pure instinct, Amu took a stepped back and realized that she was cornered.**


End file.
